disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey's Celebrating Bash Parade
Mickey's Celebrating Bash Parade is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montréal Park and runs on the longest parade route ever seen at a Disney Park. Development The parade will transport fantasy, romance, music, and merriment throughout several lands. Traveling along the longest parade route in a Disney park, the parade will be led by a whimsical locomotive. A line of themed “Celebrating Bash” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each Celebrating Bash will feature the characters, story, and music of a favorite Disney film. Parade Units *'Opening Unit': The parade starts with Mickey and Pluto driving the Celebrating Bash, as well as a Wally B. from Pixar short The Adventures of André & Wally B. This float looks similar to the Mickey's Shooting Star Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade ''Disney's Dreams on Parade''. Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale walk in front of it, and the Three Little Pigs march behind it. *''Pinocchio'' Unit: Based on the 1940 animated film. that features Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro and Cleo attached to the front with the spring walks behind it, This float looks similar to the Pinocchio Unit from Disneyland's daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, Honest John and Gideon dance in front of it. *''Piano Concerto No. 2'' Unit: Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. *''Alice in Wonderland'' Unit: Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, This float looks similar to the Alice in Wonderland Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Dreaming Up!, *''Frozen'' Unit: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven, Anna, and Elsa appear at the balcony of the ice palace. Two people push a cart with Marshmallow (operated by another performer on two arms) behind it. *''Bumble Boogie'' Unit: Based on one of the chapters of the 1948 animated film Melody Time. *''Toy Story'' Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film that features Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog's front part perches on it while his back attached to the front with the spring walks behind it, similar to its unit from Disney California Adventure's former daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. *'Disney Princesses Unit': Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in romantic flowers and decorations. *'Finale Unit': The parade celebrate holding Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in front, with Marie, Scrooge McDuck, Max Goof, Stitch, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl in the back. As well as with Genie from Aladdin. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Peter, Ivan, Burrito, Flying Gauchito, Mary Poppins, Bert, and two performers dance in front of it. Trivia * This features Bumble Boogie updated looks, following by Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland * Mickey and Minnie's updated looks (first seen at Shanghai Disneyland) make their North American debuts in this parade. References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:Melody Time Category:Toy Story Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Zootopia Category:The Aristocats Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Incredibles Category:Aladdin Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades